


Reunited

by sqluv4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqluv4ever/pseuds/sqluv4ever
Summary: This fiction picks up where S7 leaves off during hiatus. Everyone is by Lucy's side in Seattle trying to wake her from her comma when Regina has the best idea ever now just to get Emma there and put the plan in place and then they can end this curse without anyone getting hurt. How well your gonna just need to read and find out. Hook is mentioned but not involved. SQ is endgame as always. Happy reading ;)





	Reunited

Reunited  
Ch 1  
Back in Seattle, Lucy was still in a comma. Henry, Ella, and Regina were sitting around her bed trying to think of how to wake her. Regina jumped as Dr. Philips walked in to check on Lucy’s status.  
“Well how is she? What did the tests reveal? When will she wake up? What is causing this? Can she hear us? Regina all but blurted out. “Slow down Regina, we are doing everything we can. We can not find any reason for this nor do we know when she will wake up but we do know that she can hear us and she is stable.”  
“Ronnie.. Regina… I mean Mom.” Henry asked, “If all this is true and you are my other mother and the Queen, do you still have magic? Is there some potion that you can make that would wake her up?” Yes Henry, it is all true, but we can’t let anyone else know that we are awake and no we do not have magic here in this realm, you were poisoned so if we go to a land with magic you could die and we do not want that.” Regina frowned in deep thought as the Dr. checked Lucy’s vitals then her face lit up with excitement.  
“What mom?” Henry asked, hoping she had a solution to this dilemma. Regina smiled at her son as she waited for the Dr to leave the room then everyone turned their attention to Regina.  
“What we do know from Lady Tramine, is that she needed Lucy’s belief that you and Ella were not Cinderella and her dad, Henry to wake up her daughter Anastasia. I think if you two would Marry with Lucy in attendance where she can hear you profess your love to each other she would again believe and wake up.”  
“Mom, that sounds perfect!” Henry looked to Ella who nodded enthusiastically smiling up at Henry. “Yes, Henry I will Marry you!” henry then bent down to kiss Ella and a bright blue & yellow light burst through the room.  
“But, I want Ma here too she needs to be here to make this work. Regina nodded in agreement. “I will go to Main and tell her about the wedding she will be thrilled! I know that she is so proud of you. I love you Henry.” I Love you to mom. So when do you plan on going to get ma?” I was thinking of going back home now and packing and leaving after dinner I like driving at night it helps me think.” “Okay, do you want me to come with you mom?” “No, I think its best I do this alone and you need to be here for Lucy and Ella.” Henry understood that this would be difficult for his mom to go talk to his ma after everything that has happened but he understood.  
Regina got up and hugged them both and went back to the bed and bent down moving Lucy’s hair from her eyes. “I love you, my little Princess, listen to your mom and dad and wake up soon we miss you.” With that Regina stood back up, turned, and picked up her jacket and walked out winking at her son, “Behave you two.” Laughter following her out the door as she left.  
Now she just had to think of what she was going to tell Emma. Will she be able to get her to come alone or will the one handed wonder just have to tag along. Regina rolled her eyes as she drove back to her bar apartment, she parked in her spot, got out and almost ran into her neighbor in her rush to start packing.  
“Hello, Alex how are you?” I am good how about you?” I am good. How is your husband?” Ronnie spat out like it was a bad apple. Alex looked down in shame.” “Ronnie, I am sorry really I am. You know it was not working out with us but I do miss you a lot actually. Can we try to be friends?” Regina smiled at her because she knew that she was only trying to sate her need for Emma. Regina knew it was not working she could not blame Alex for that. “I would like that, drinks sometime? Regina asked, “Sure why not, how about Wednesday? Regina winced, “I will not be here I need to go out of town for a few days but I will call you.” Okay, well safe travels then.” Thank you,” Regina went to hug Alex and Alex returned the hug then stepped away waving over her shoulder as she ran down the steps to her car.  
Once inside, Regina went to her walk in closet in her bedroom rummaging through her stuff for some luggage. “Curses, Regina shouted, she fucking did not include my luggage what the Hell!” Oh well she grabbed her gym bag and threw enough clothes in there for several days. She thought she could grab some of her suits if needed from her vault in Maine. Excitement started filling her belly as she descended the stairs and got into her car without grabbing dinner her belly protested with a rumble. “UUH she climbed back out and ran back upstairs. Looking through the fridge she found two slices of her homemade Lasagna and a chicken salad, she grabbed her cooler and threw the items in along with three waters added a ice pack and zipped it closed, ran down the steps, climbed in the car, backed out and took off as she put her latest CD of “Hot as Sun” in her player and munched on her salad as she drove her way towards home, to Emma.

 

Ch 2  
Regina seen the sign showing she was ready entering Storybrooke she held her breath as she entered and the magic hit her all at once, she slammed on her breaks and pulled over and emptied her stomach, wiping her mouth she stood up. “”Damn I forgot about that part.””  
Regina walked slowly back to her car and put her favorite David Bowie cd in her player and drove into town passing Granny’s diner. Belle was outside attending to the pawn shop flowers. Regina pulled over and rolled the window down.  
“Hello, Belle how are you doing?” “How do you think? We cannot find Rumple what did you do? He just disappeared.” Regina rolled her eyes. “Belle, I did not do anything Drusela cast a curse and I just awoke and I am here to get Emma to help us. You can come with us if you want. Rumple is awake and he would be thrilled to see you but he had to stay to keep Dru thinking we were all still under the curse.”  
“Hell yes I will come with you. I am going to kick Dru’s ass she does not know what is coming!” Regina laughed. “Welcome to the fold, I will be in touch to let you know when we are leaving.” “Thank you, Regina, I miss Rumple and so does Gidden.” :Belle, it might be best if we wait to send for him after we take care of the Dru situation.” Belle rolled her eyes.  
“You do have a good point. Okay he can stay here and take care of the shop someone needs to be here while were gone.” Regina smiled and drove off in search of Emma she rode past Town Hall and pulled into the police station, got out, grabbed her cooler and went inside.  
“Emma, where are you? She searched all the rooms to no avail. She got into her car and drove to Emma’s house, then around town. Emma was nowhere to be found.  
Then it hit Regina her vault she parked and got out of her car running through the cemetery, opening her vault she found her fathers stone casket moved. Regina called out Emma’s name hearing no answer she slowly crept down the steps cautiously. 

What Regina found as she went to her hidden bedroom was a crying Emma curled up in Regina’s bed holding on of Regina’s scarfs, the one she gave her years ago when she showed up at her door step soaked from the rain turned snow on a cold winters night right before the wedding. “OH Emma what happened, talk to me, please.. what is wrong?” “Regina?” Emma shot up almost knocking her head into Regina’s. Thank The Goddesses her reflexes were still intact. “Yes, Emma it is I.. shhh its okay I am here, she grabbed her and hugged her. “Oh Gina. I missed you so much, are you real?” “Yes dear, what happened?”  
I kept dreaming of you, Henry and it was just a nightmare, I could not find you, Ohh God and Henry… henry was dying… I could not save him, I needed you to help me, but I could not find you anywhere.” Regina’s tears fell and anger of what Dru was doing filled her very soul.  
“I am so so sorry dear, I am here, Henry is ok but we were cursed. Dru poisoned his heart against his true love, but I got ahold of a cure for him and he is awake now but Lucy, our granddaughter needs us, she is the newest truest believer and she is in a comma cause Dru’s mother needed Lucy to not believe that the curse was real so that she could bring back her daughter from the deep comma she was in.”  
Emma rubbed at her eyes then. “Okay what is the plan?” “Well, Emma, We were thinking if Henry married his girlfriend, Ella, with Lucy and family meaning you also, in attendance and she heard everything we said she would start to believe again and wake up.”  
Emma thought for a few minutes. “Sounds like a good plan. When do we leave?” Well… Belle wants to come with us she misses Rumple, it will take her a few days to get things in place but Gideon will stay here to look after the shop and we can send for him when things are safe.” “Okay, I guess I should go home and start packing.” “Hey I brought dinner.” Emma’s face lit up immediately. “Can we go somewhere to eat?” “Yeah…yeah just let me clean up a bit I kinda made a mess down here.” “Its okay dear I will help you.” Thank you, Regina  
Regina and Emma quickly cleaned up and walked down to the pier and sat on their bench eating. Emma moaned as the hot lasagna melted in her mouth and quickly blushed as she realized she did that out loud, blushing slightly Regina just laughed it off. “So what is Guyliner doing he is usually right behind you like a lost puppy?” “He is working Regina.” Then Emma changed the subject back to Henry and their grand daughter Lucy. Regina took the hint and filled her in on the last few years. Emma of course was there when Lucy was born but could not stay long as Hook summoned her back for a case they were working on or so she told everyone else…


End file.
